Gettin Tatted
by jayjoan
Summary: AU. Shikamaru and Temari go on a trip to Amegakure and visit Yahiko's Tattoo Parlor & Piercings Shop. Some fluff.


**Be aware this story happens in the same particular universe as "Not a Ballad."**

"Shiiiit," Shikamaru winced at the pain the needle inflicted on him. He was lying down on a flat couch, with his left arm over his eyes and his other hand tightly intertwined with Temari's, who sat at the front of the couch. They were at Yahiko's tattoo parlor & piercings shop in a little town named Amegakure. The couple went on a trip together when the Rookies' schedule cleared up.

The tattoo artist, named Pein, was recommended by Naruto, who, although did not get any of his tattoos done by him, was confident in his abilities. Shikamaru contemplated getting tatted for a long time now and finally decided to go through with it. He described to Pein, in detail, what he wanted.

The finished art on his left side would display a huge deer (Rikumaru) and woodlands behind him. The strong animal could be seen fully, from the side and front, with his antlers reaching out majestically. The woodlands behind him consisted of tall, leafless trees, with long branches and darker colored bushes towards the bottom, also where a sleek, medium sized weasel resided. The tattoo would take up the 20 year old's entire left side's width and some of his chest, so when Shikamaru put his left arm down it would partially cover the image.

"You alright crybaby?" Temari teases.

"Shut up. It hurts, damnit," he replies through clenched teeth.

She giggles, her sadistic side showing. Despite this, the older girl soothingly rubs her thumb over her boyfriend's knuckles and leans forward over her knees to kiss his hand, comforting him.

"Huh…" the young adult breathes, more easily now.

"I'm almost done man, no worries," Pein reassures him, smiling slightly. Shikamaru glances at the man and all his facial piercings and nods.

"Looks really good," Temari comments approvingly when he's up and about now, with the tattoo finished. She herself harbors two images on her body, one a small black fan with white paper folds and three purple moons decorated on it and lies at the nape of her neck. The hourglass symbol of Suna is permanently inked on her upper right arm and is a tattoo she shares with her brothers. Besides that, she suggested a stag tattoo would look great on him when she gawked at the tapestries and paintings of deer and forestry in his house for the first time.

He agreed immediately, but Shikamaru's above average thought process put the idea on hold until now.

"Heh. I know right? Thanks again for the suggestion Mari." He grins then turns to a young woman with a flower the same color as her hair on her head and a labret piercing. Konan, he remembers her name is, proceeds to instruct the pony-tailed guy on how to take of the tattoo.

The couple walks away from Yahiko's parlor after doing business and become part of the gloomy and dark scene that is Amegakure. Its industrialized streets are a sight to behold for folk like Shikamaru and Temari, who are unused to such views. They cannot resist photographing the place atop the roof of their hotel. Everywhere they go together they try to lie underneath the sky on a high surface. It was more Shikamaru's thing than his girlfriend's since she was only known for doing such an activity when they were hanging out.

It is raining heavily as is it usually does in this town when the two emerge from the shop. They can take a cab but Temari enjoys rain way too much being from a place too scarcely without it and Shikamaru doesn't want to ruin her fun by insisting they take a one, even though it's be less troublesome. He doesn't worry about her getting sick because he knows she is strong and forgets about himself.

As they walk romantically into the rainy night under one umbrella, clutching each other, both parties are eager to warm up together in their large bed some distance away.

* * *

**A/N: this was originally a dream sequence of Shikamaru's in my story "Not a Ballad" which I took down in order to cut this part and another part out. looking back I see that they are better off standing alone and aren't important to the storyline, rather I just like the scenes a lot. Shikamaru gettin tatted is HAWT. lol XP. Thanks for reading & review =)**


End file.
